Belonging to Truth
by LucyElric
Summary: A powerful alchemist emerges like never before seen and fates become intertwined. When truth has a face, what does it speak?
1. There's No Place Like Central

The train came to an abrupt stop and the snoozing, golden-haired boy nearly slipped to the hardwood floor. Cursing, he pulled himself upright, groggy sleep vision giving way to sunlight peering through the dust stained window.

Sleep had unmercilessly taken hold of Edward Elric and only let go to the overly cheerful voice blaring overhead. Little black boxes all around accommodated the unending repetition of "Welcome to Dublith!"

Ed sighed and rubbed his right leg in an attempt to ease its suffering. It was sore and pulsing from the never ending travel.

"One more trip to go, Brother." Alphonse chimed from across the compacted train compartment.

"Yeah. I don't know if my limbs could handle much more of this torture! I've lost count of how many times my leg has fallen asleep." The elder Elric replied.

"Maybe you should go stretch your legs for a few minutes while we wait for the train to depart? You could go get a snack."

"Good idea, Al. I'll be right back! Don't let anyone take our seats!" Edward shouted over his shoulder, already out the sliding door, excited to allow himself some movement.

It took a moment to exit the train; people bustled so closely together with luggage and companions. The intercom broke from its welcoming cycle and instead a gruff voice spoke overhead. "Passengers please exit in an orderly fashion." _So much for that_ , Ed rolled his eyes at the irony. "Our next stop is Central. We will be departing in fifteen minutes. Have a great day." the man continued in a tone that suggested otherwise. A sharp noise signaled the end of the news as Edward made it to the outside at last.

Walking down the strip, pushing against the horde that surrounded all the station, Edward made his way to the kiosks. As he strolled around, his mind slipped away to further places.

It was January now. A few days over a month and Edward would become seventeen. Five years in the passing since he had become a dog of the military. So long ago and yet he could believe that it was only yesterday that he so eagerly took the state exam. How naive.

All this time and the Elric brothers had barely scratched the surface to getting their bodies back.

Ed spotted a stand hosting a variety of breads and strutted over, browsing the selection.

Over the years they had learned that the philosopher stone required countless lives in its making. They discovered what Homunculi were and how they came to be. The two were introduced to chimeras and experienced the gut wrenching loss of a dear little friend and her furry pet.

Absentmindedly, Ed snatched a couple of loaves from the nearby counter and tossed them carelessly towards the checkout. The glare cast his way from the attendant went completely unnoticed as he shuffled through his wallet looking for sufficient change.

No closer to catching Scar, it seemed that their whole target was simply leading them in circles over and over again; relentlessly mocking the brother's every time they thought they were getting closer to something.

An impatient clearing of the cashier's throat drew Edward's attention back to reality. Stowing away his change and dragging his newly acquired goods with him, Ed slowly made his way back to his train. A groan escape his lips at the thought of putting his leg through more torture.

Withstanding the numerous times Edward and Alphonse gambled their lives made for an extremely tedious journey-to-date. And here they were again: the Elric brothers, going back to Central, catching up on reading and looking around for more information. _Classic_. Five years of this repeating process. However, giving up now was completely out of the question. For Al's sake, for their our companions' sacrifices. They had to keep going, at this point it was all they had to live for.

When Ed returned, seats were already scarce. Children ran about as exasperated mother's attempted to appease them and husbands stowed the luggage.

 _Good thing Al stayed and saved our seats_ , Ed mused.

After some good elbowing and shoving through even more people, he found his way back to the shabby compartment where his brother, Alphonse still awaited, and fell back onto the seat. It still seemed to have his body impression tattooed on it still. A deep sigh escaped the older brother, though from relief or angst he did not know.

"Feel better?" Al inquired.

"Well, my leg isn't threatening to fall off anymore. I got some bread, too!" Ed smiled in satisfaction when he read 'Melon Flavored' on the wrapper. His favorite.

Al chuckled. "Great! Your stomach can get scary when you're hungry."

"Yeah, well, I can't help it." A pout covered Edward's lips. "I'm eating for the both of us," he concluded defensively.

"Of course, Brother." A hint of a smile could be heard in his retort.

"All aboard!"

Seconds passed before the engine deafeningly roared to life, the wheels squealed in protest and the train lurched as it sauntered forward.

Edward quickly gulped down the bread, far hungrier than he realized, and leaned his head against the pasty wall. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in an attempt to make himself as comfortable as possible for the next round.

 _Three more hours to go_

"Jeez!" Edward complained, "I swear this trip gets longer every time!"

"We're almost there, Brother."

"I know, but I'm hungry!" Ed exclaimed, flailing his limbs about in protest.

Alphonse giggled and shook his head. "When are you not?"

Ed harrumphed and silence filled the air once again.

"...Brother?" a hesitant Al murmured.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Never mind."

"C'mon, Al! You have to spit it out now!"

"Uh, well," Alphonse stammered nervously. "I just got to thinking... do you think I'll ever... " His question faded into nothing.

Confused, Edward followed Alphonse's gaze. A couple lingering across the way caught his attention; smiles on their faces and a shining aura about them. Edward could almost feel a twinge of jealousy at their companionship. Realization dawned over the older brother, _he's worried he'll be alone forever in that body._

"Al..." Edward began, unsure what to say.

"I know it's out of place," Al murmured. "It's just, I've been in this body for so long and I guess I kind of feel I'm really starting to miss out on the things that everyone else gets to have. I don't want to be selfish, but is it not enough that I can't eat, or sleep anymore? Or even breathe for that matter? Now I feel the chance of a companionship is passing me up... and I'm helpless to stop it as long as we remain so far away from getting our bodies back." He concluded, gazing upon his steel plated hands.

With every word Alphonse spoke Edward's heart grew heavier and heavier.

He was right. Even on some level, Ed was able to sympathize with him. He would never admit it to anyone, but many a time he found that he was lonely himself in a way Alphonse could not fill. And it wasn't fair, especially to Alphonse. So much was taken away from the younger Elric in such a short amount of time, and to carry that burden with him for as long as he had...

"I'm sorry, Al." Ed finally mustered.

"It's not your fault, Brother." Al said, alarmed at his brother's apology.

"Even if you say that, I can't help but feel guilt for what's happened to you. No matter how many times you say it, I won't ever forgive myself for what you're going through. I would switch places with you if I could. I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you. But I couldn't..." his head hung a little in shame. "You're a lot of things, Al, but you aren't selfish."

Edward blushed in preparation for what he was about to say. "You'll find someone Alphonse. Whether it's in this body, or your original one." he struggled with a small smile, "That's one thing I know for sure."

"...yeah...thanks, Brother."

Ed nodded in relief. In an attempt to further mollify Al's concerns he continued in a confident, boisterous tone, "Anyway, Al, it's not like girls are all that great. You're not missing much, trust me. Whining, complaints, clinginess, crazy mood swings, and attitudes! Girls are just a bother!"

Al laughed and answered mischievously, "You know Brother, I don't see many girls flocking around you either."

Ed's face was soon covered in heat and he struggled to find a comeback, but only stutters of embarrassment escaped from him.

"You're really lucky to have Winry." Al said in a sincerer tone.

This time Edward found his voice, and rather quickly. "Winry's just a friend! Hear, hear! As if that was a thing!" he balked.

Alphonse laughed, "Ok! Ok!"

Ed slumped in his seat completely deflated and devoid of dignity.

 _Winry_. Thoughts of their childhood friend always left Edward confused. She was the only stable thing in the Elric's lives, and for that alone he loved her. Which kind of love, he wasn't sure. _Who likes being tormented with wrenches, anyway?_ Ed grimaced.

The long awaited screech from the intercom pierced the moment. "Attention all passenger. We will be arriving in Central in approximately ten minutes. Please prepare to disembark."

"Took long enough!" Edward practically cried, breaking from his thoughts. He quickly got up and stood atop the seat that so graciously housed him for the past hours and reached for his bag greedily.

"First stop, the library!" Alphonse exclaimed as Ed's luggage flew to the ground in one loud thump.

"Right! But we're walking there." Edward agreed.

...

Edward sat on the carpeted floor of the library, a fortress of books encircled him like a miniature castle, and the letters on the pages began fusing together; mixing and jumbling into a mass of black ink. _What I wouldn't give to be out on the field right now_. Edward let out an exasperated groan and shut the book in his hands, throwing it aside.

Rising from his cluttered paper cave like a zombie breaking from his grave, Ed searched up and down the aisles for Al. You would think finding a huge chunk of armor would be a walk in the park. "Al? Aaaal!" Ed called. Without any notice someone emerged and instantly collided paths with Edward. After a few obscenities slipped, he peered up. "Sergeant Brosh!"

"Ah, Major Elric! I knew I'd run into you here-" Brosh gushed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to speak so formally to me." a weary smile plastered on Ed's face.

An awkward laugh escaped his lips, "That's right, I'm sorry-Ed. Anyway, we've been looking for you all over!"

As if on cue Second Lieutenant Maria Ross' head popped around the corner. "Ed! We've been looking for you!"

"So I've heard." Edward grimaced. _I can only imagine what kind of bad news they have this time._ "I'm kind of looking for Alphonse right now."

"No problem! Sergeant Brosh and I will head a search for him. You have to head to Colonel Mustang's office. He has some news for you."

Before Edward could so much as protest Brosh and Ross both had him out the door and stumbling down the steps. Grumbling to himself about Al leaving him alone to deal with Mustang and his never ending bull, Ed headed down the street that would lead him into the lion's mouth. _Just what I need right now._

The halls were particularly buzzing today and the young alchemist couldn't walk fifty feet without someone stopping to greet him. It was eons before he made it to Mustang's office. First Lieutenant Hawkeye stood in her usual place beside Colonel Mustang, both leaning over the desk in deep concentration. Edward placed his arms up and behind his head as a makeshift pillow. A few seconds passed before Ed realized they hadn't even noticed him come in. "So can we move this along, Mustang?" he asked grudgingly.

In response, Mustang let out a loud, bored sigh without peering up. "Yeah, yeah Fullmetal. You know you should show a little more respect for your commanding officers."

"I'll keep that in mind next time. You needed to see me?"

"Yes, that's right. It's actually quite lucky one of my men saw you earlier today or I might not have known you were in town." he folded up the paper on his desk and handed it to Hawkeye. "I have some news for you that I think would be better done face to face."

"Lucky for me it's not my responsibility to tell you where I am every second of the day," Ed said rather annoyed. "It's not another one of your bogus missions you have for me, is it?"

"Not necessarily. It's more of a permanent fixation on your quest. Something I think will help."

"No thanks. I don't wanna owe you a favor; feels creepy."

"I'm sorry to say: it's not an option. As of now, you Fullmetal, have been assigned a partner: Pureblood Alchemist, Beck Mallen."

"I don't need one of your cronies following me around. I already report to you whenever you call for me like a dog!"

"That's not why-"

"You've got to be kidding me. Al and I are fine on our own. Anyone else would just be an unnecessary piece of baggage to lug around! No one can keep up with us, anyway."

Hawkeye chimed in. "Edward, this isn't meant to be a punishment."

"You really don't have a choice," Mustang began massaging his temples, "for being so small you sure do put up a fight."

"Who are you calling miniature size!"

"I don't see anyone else in this room the size of my pinky nail."

Hawkeye let out a defeated moan. "Boys, please."

Fuming, Ed turned on his heel. "I don't need these games!"

"Cry all you want, Pureblood was full of complaints too, but I trust this is for the best." Mustang called out.

"He already sounds insufferable!"

"You'll be surprised to find that Beck actually has quite as many impressive feats as you, Ed. And after only being enlisted a year. I'm betting against all odds that you two will work well together"

"We'll see," Edward spat, a fire burning inside.

"We will." Was the last thing Ed heard as the door swung shut behind him, too put out to hear the smile in the Colonel's voice.

Colonel Mustang watched Fullmetal storm out of the room. The fury manifested from him was almost visible. He chuckled to himself.

"You really shouldn't provoke him so much, Colonel," chastised Riza.

"I'm just having a little fun."

"And when were you planning on telling him Beck is-"

"He'll figure it out. It's his fault for walking out so fast, how can I be expected to remember such trivial details under those conditions." Mustang shrugged childishly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"If you say so, sir." Riza gave a lenient smile and handed back the paper he had previously offered her.

"Right." Mustang said, losing all traces of playfulness. "Back to business."

...

If Mustang thought Edward was going to play by his rules, he had another thing coming. _I can't see how answering to his every whim isn't enough for him. Now he has to have one of his men shadow my every move. The bastard is crazy!_ Ed quietly screamed inside. On top of everything else Al was still missing. _Where the hell could he have gone?_ Ed was beginning to believe it would be practical to buy him a collar and leash or a tracker of some sort.

After hunting for Al a whole lot longer than Edward would have liked, and questioning way too many people on known whereabouts of the 'large suit of armor that's as quiet as a jackhammer', the elder Elric finally located him. The part that really got his gears grinding was where Ed found him: right where he started, the library. However, Edward was too overcome with relief that his brother was alright to explode in any way. "Al!" he exclaimed.

Alphonse looked so immersed in the book in front of him Ed could swear his horn was just about to impale it. "Oh, Brother! There you are! I had been looking all over for you! You just missed Sergeant Brosh and Lieutenant Ross."

Ed could almost laugh at the irony. "Really. I had a run in with them earlier."

"Did they tell you about Beck Mallen?"

"Oh boy, not this." Ed moaned, envisioning this Mallen jerk, every bit of him arrogant-and probably tall too, laughing down at me. "They knew?"

"Yeah! Beck actually just went to go grab some lunch. I thought it'd be a good idea for us all to go together, but I didn't know where you were so I just waited for you here. Should be back soon, I think."

"Right, listen Al. I don't know how I feel about this Mallen guy." Edward could already feel the inferiority complex coming.

Alphonse laughed, "Brother, I think you're a little confused."

"Of course I'm not, Al. Just think! It'd be a bother. We don't need anyone tailing us and making things more difficult."

"I don't think it'll be that bad."

"So you're saying you want this guy to come with us?" Ed almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well..."

"Never mind." Edward cut him off, feeling a little hurt. "Right now we should just keep on with the reading. I really want to get an idea of where we should hit next."

"Okay." Al agreed a bit reluctantly.

An hour or so later, Edward was so consumed with the reading he had tasked himself, that it took a while before he realized the light buzzing he'd heard in the back of his mind for the past few minutes was in fact Al whispering, and it certainly wasn't to him. Curious and alarmed, Edward went to investigate.

He spotted Al a couple of aisles down, crouched down, his back facing Ed. "Al?" he questioned, a little anxious.

Alphonse's bewilderment at his brother's sudden appearance was accompanied by an echoing clank as he jumped upright. "Brother! You scared me."

"Sorry, sorry," Ed spoke apologetically. "I just heard you talking to someone. You don't have another cat again, do you..."

Edward's voice trailed off when he noticed a figure stand from the same crouched position Alphonse had formerly adopted and step forward.

With a hand extended in offer of a handshake, the stranger addressed Edward guardedly. "Hi, I'm the Pureblood Alchemist."

Edward fought to find words. He felt like all the knowledge of the world couldn't have prepared him for this. He was clutching for straws, _anything_ , to justify how moronic he felt.

The Pureblood Alchemist, was on the shorter side and had a presence that permeated the air with confidence. The Pureblood Alchemist was also, a woman.

Her extended arm fell back at her side when Edward made no attempt to return the formality.

"Is something wrong, Elric?" She inquired.

"You're Beck Mallen?"

Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back as she gave a cautious laugh. Her matching eyes held a glimmer of hidden disdain at the absurd question. "Yes, I'm pretty positive that's me."

Alphonse joined in the awkward exchange. "Brother, are you alright?"

Without a second thought Edward blurted, "You're a girl!"

A blush encompassed the whole of her face and Alphonse nearly jumped from surprise. "Brother!"

"That's what the doctor said when I was born," Pureblood spoke, a tinge of annoyance coated her voice.

"I'm so sorry!" Alphonse tried to appease their new comrade.

"Her name is Beck!" Ed rationalized.

"My name is Rebecca." She explained, "Becca if you don't mind, and despite my deep dislike for it, Mustang _insists_ on calling me Beck. Gives him some sort of sick pleasure." Becca tried to joke.

Ed simply stared, dumbfounded.

"Is this really that unbelievable to you? I see why I was assigned to your case."

It was Ed's turn to feel rage. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint but that won't be happening." _Like hell I'm letting this girl interfere with my mission_.

"You guys." Al's timid voice broke through the cloud of animosity. "This is just a misunderstanding."

Becca's eyes narrowed and she straightened herself, nose pointed in the air. "Of course, Al. Amateur mistakes are expected from rookies."

"Now just a second!" Edward revved himself up for a whole slew of criticisms. Just as he opened his mouth to lash a world of hurt upon Becca, Alphonse's large hand wrapped around his brother's mouth. Ed's squirming in protest had no effect on Al's vise-like grip.

"I'm so sorry, Becca," Alphonse sympathized. "He's not always like this."

"I'm sure," She drawled sarcastically. "As charming as this introduction was, I have to be on my way. Mustang has a few errands for me before we take off on your boys' next escapade."

"Hah!" Edward scoffed, finally free from the lock hold. "I see you take 'dog of the military' as a literal term."

"And you really take short to a whole new level."

Before Edward could retaliate in his usual ranting rage, Rebecca Mallen slipped out of the library as swiftly and annoyingly as she had entered his life.

...

"He's a brat! I hope you're not serious about this whole partnership thing, Mustang."

'Now, now," he chided. "No need to be vicious."

Pureblood's head was about to implode from agitation. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'm withdrawing from this request."

"If only it were that easy. I'm sorry Pureblood, but you're stuck. Don't worry, I'll send you postcards."

"Don't be an ass."

"Don't be unrealistic."

"Anyone! You could've chose anyone. What about Ice Fang! Or Mirage!? You know, I have it on good authority that Mirage Alchemist has a full on infatuation for Fullmetal. She'd be ecstatic to meet him!"

"Beck, it's done."

"Stop calling me that!" Becca practically screamed. "Roy, he thought I was a man!"

Roy stopped writing on his paper and looked up, mischief in his eyes. "You're not that hard on the eyes, Beck."

"I hate you."

"That's no way to speak to your commanding officer."

Becca narrowed her eyes at him, true fury began boiling within her. "Don't pull that card with me," she seethed.

"Look, there's no need to blow this out of proportion." Roy attempted to appease the young alchemist. "Can't you at least give it a try. Please? Look at it as a trial run."

"How long?" Becca asked, her heart beating fast at a possible means of escape.

"Until you find a good lead."

"That could take eons!" she whined.

"Good thing you're young," Mustang quipped. "Now if you don't mind, I have actual important matters to get to."

...

The Pureblood Alchemist walked down the street to her apartment grumbling over her misfortunes. She had just laid down to rest when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Becca answered.

"So, have you met him yet? What's he like? Is he as handsome in person?" Becca's best friend Mileena squealed on the other end.

Pureblood sighed in amusement. The greatest thing about Becca's friendship with Mileena was the small, but significant age gap. They were childhood friends; Mia, Becca, and Naya, Becca's sister. Mia came marching through Becca's home one day holding hands with Naya, and it was like she never left. Over the years, Mia had grown closer to Becca than it seemed she did to Naya, and that's how it stayed, though all the girls had a great bond. Mia and Naya were sixteen, and Becca was expecting a birthday in May; she would be nineteen.

"Handsome, yeah, I suppose he is." Pureblood nodded grudgingly thinking of his shining, gold eyes-intentionally leaving out all her real opinions of Edward Elric.

"Of course he is. Are we still going to dinner? I can be in town in a couple of hours. Just gotta drop Kara off at the vet. She's been coughing up hairballs for a week."

"That's gross, Mia." Becca's face contorted in a mix of disgust and worry for the beloved pet cat. "Just let me know when you get in. Can't stay out late, my boss told me the Elric's would be heading out early tomorrow morning."

"It's so funny hearing you refer to Roy as your boss." Mia snickered.

Becca rolled her eyes.

Roy had been a very consistent part of Becca's life, growing up. After her father-an automail mechanic-died in a tragic accident so many years ago, Becca and Naya had the good fortune of being taken in by a woman known as Madame Christmas; Mustang's very own adoptive mother. Roy's influence on Becca had even led her to join the military. Because of her friendship with Roy, Becca also had strong ties to Maes Hughes. They were like brothers to her; she counted on their guidance. But just like any other brothers, they sure did know how to get on her nerves.

"Oooooh! How's the younger brother? I hear he always wears that suit of armor. Have you seen him yet? Is he cuter? I bet he is. Youth is so becoming," teased Mia.

"Okay, Mia, I'll see you later." Becca cut her off. "Give Kara squishes for me."

Becca hung up before Mia could continue and practically dragged herself to bed. Flopping down on the mattress rather aggressively, she shut her eyes and dozed off.

Distant night lights of the city shone through the window when Becca finally came to. A light sweat coated her forehead and Becca took several deep breaths to calm herself in remembrance of the images that poisoned her dreams every time she slept. Sudden realization dawned on Becca, my date with Mia!

Becca ran to the phone, biting her lip as the line rang, hoping Mileena wouldn't be too peeved. No one answered and Pureblood nearly smacked herself for being so silly. It was the middle of the night! Of course no one would answer. She sighed and placed the phone back on the receiver. _There's a special place in hell for me._

It was such an odd hour of night and thanks to the awkwardly timed nap Becca wasn't anywhere near ready for bed. The only option left was night patrol. It was a odd pastime of hers; it gave her great opportunities to ponder as well as keep an eye out for trouble. Becca threw a coat on and stomped out and down the street. _Maybe I should pay a visit to Maes before I leave_ , she thought. She wasn't sure if Roy had told Maes about the ridiculous new orders she was under. _Maybe he could change his mind_! Becca smiled at the prospect.

Her thoughts soon strayed to the Elrics and their mission. She was actually quite unclear about what it was, only that it was extremely sensitive information. Alphonse definitely seemed the most likable out of the two. A shudder escaped Becca when she thought of the older brother and his harshness, but then, she supposed she hadn't exactly been a cup of tea either. As much as she abhorred the thought, Becca knew she would have to apologize to Edward and try to mollify the situation before it got any worse. She didn't know how long she would be stuck following them around, and she hated to think it would be in such a sour atmosphere. The night passed by without incident and Becca resigned herself to going back inside and taking a shower before the sun rose completely. Maybe then she could catch one more small nap before visiting Maes.


	2. Brother, Dear

Becca groaned in frustration.

After her shower she attempted to sleep once more as planned, however, after thirty minutes of continually staring at the not-so-enchanting popcorn ceiling it became quite apparent Becca's wishes were not to be granted. She peered at the clock and another groan escaped Pureblood's lips. One hour remained, at the very least, before the sun rose and she could find something outside of her shabby apartment to distract her until a more reasonable social hour. She was uncharacteristically impatient to see Maes and his family, but she was not so impractical enough to call on them at the crack of dawn.

Becca gazed around her apartment, huffing internally. It was not the most regal home but she would miss the place. Becca added to her mental list to speak to Mustang about what would happen to her apartment while she was gone; seeing as it was paid for by his military perks. Pondering what to do, the brunette decided on packing for the supposed long trip ahead of her. She pulled a conveniently sized suitcase from her musty closet and tossed it upon the bed where she had previously occupied. Pureblood stood staring at the empty bag for a moment, contemplating, _what does one bring along for this kind of trip?_ To be honest, she could not entirely pin point where she would be headed. No mention was made by either the Colonel or the Elric brothers so she found herself annoyingly in the dark about her future. A helpless sigh escaped her at her own ignorance of the situation. Scouring the room for a good minute, the alchemist settled on both her tooth and hair brush. At a loss for what to add next, she simply strode to her drawers and began packing a couple outfits for every kind of weather. _With my kind of luck, we'll be traveling to the ice mountains,_ she thought, brutally shoving a winter jacket into the mix. _Or worse, the desert,_ she shuddered.

By the time Becca felt satisfied with what she had stowed away in her suitcase, a good portion of the hour had passed and the faintest of sunlight began to poke through the formerly darkened night sky. Pureblood hastily headed for the door almost forgetting her keys in excitement. It was absolutely still too soon for her to visit her friend and so she wandered the streets in pursuit of a way she could kill some more time. The library was Becca's initial destination before she remembered her run in with the Elric's the past day and concluded there was a good chance they had returned for more research. Quickly turning around, Becca thought it best to avoid the boys for now, and accordingly proceeded to head down the block to the first place that caught her eye: Gino's Bean Emporium—the best local coffee house around. As Becca stepped through the door, the smell of fresh coffee grounds and warm pastries immediately hit her and she took in a giant involuntary breath. Unable to resist, she strolled over to the counter and ordered herself a drink along with a sweet bread. The place was buzzing with activity—even so early in the morning and Becca smiled, relaxed and leaning back in her chair, snacks in hand, people-watching.

There was a man in the sharpest suit she had ever seen, constantly checking his watch as his latte was brewed, too slowly for him, apparently. A mother stood at the register attempting to pay for her goods while constantly swatting her kids' curious hands from merchandise on the counter, an exasperated look covering her face. An elderly couple strolled in and chose the table beside Becca's. She had to struggle to conceal the oncoming smile at the older man's chivalry as he pulled a chair out for his wife. _How sweet,_ she mused. She immediately began to wonder at their history and imagined what a great story their love must hold. She had to admit her own luck in that department wasn't so good. Becca had never been as committed as she knew she should have been towards her past relationships. Stubborn to admit it, Becca knew she could be picky as well, and her standards weren't exactly easy to live up to. No matter. She simply felt that the matter was insignificant next to what she really strived for. _The truth._

Becca's reverie was broken when she heard her name called in the same exuberant voice she had become acquainted with only yesterday. She turned stiffly to find who she expected; Alphonse Elric, waving eagerly. Her alarm would have not been so bad upon seeing the young boy—who was clad once again in in full armor and causing a big scene with his unusual appearance and size—had it not been for the smaller, less conspicuous figure she saw walking beside him. An overwhelming amount of panic swept over Pureblood; she was nowhere near ready for the apology she had unwillingly planned. _But of course,_ Becca cried internally, _it's just my good fortune I would meet them trying so desperately to avoid them._

"Alphonse! What are you doing here? I would have thought you would still be buried in books," Becca managed to squeak out pleasantly.

"Yeah." He laughed, "But Brother needed a little boost."

Becca's attention shifted to the older brother's earlier unnoticed steaming drink and his sharp, penetrating gaze. He said nothing; a seemingly unpleasant look plastered upon his face.

 _Be the bigger person,_ Pureblood coaxed herself.

"Um, actually, it's so great seeing you guys here," she lied. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday…" the words tasted like bile.

Edward finally addressed her. "Don't need it," he asserted with a short, clipped tone.

"Brother! I think you owe Becca an apology too!"Alphonse called defensively.

Ed's face stared at Al's incredulously. "I didn't do anything!"

Becca pursed her lips, struggling to keep her rude remarks to herself. _Be the bigger person, be the bigger person,_ she chanted. "Look, let's just call this what it was; a misunderstanding. We got off on the wrong foot and I'd really hate for our future work together to be negatively influenced by this little spat." She stood and offered her hand—the mirror image of yesterday's unfortunate first meeting.

Ed found himself caught off guard by Pureblood's honesty, but finally managed a timid nod before uttering an embarrassed, "Fine… I, uh, apologize too, I guess."

The two alchemists shook hands, a hint of a smirk on Becca's face from Ed's pitiful reparation. She'd take what she could get.

After a moment of bathing in awkward silence, Alphonse spoke, "Oh! Before we forget to tell you, Brother and I plan to stay in Central a few days longer. The library got a new shipment of great books that might give us something!"

Becca stared in horror, remembering her bloated baggage still sitting on her bed.

"Is that alright?" Alphonse inquired, noticing her expression.

"Yeah! Of course, sorry, I just… well, I'm already packed," she laughed coyly.

Ed's eyes glittered with humor, however, he quickly turned his gaze away as Becca settled a baleful glare his way.

Alphonse giggled, "Sorry, I guess we should have told you sooner."

"No, it's alright." Becca amended, "unpacking gives me something to do anyway."

"You could come to the library with us." Al offered.

"Al!" Fullmetal shrieked.

Becca shook her head frantically. "Oh, I couldn't possibly, I don't want to get any more in the way than I already have."

At her statement, a wave of guilt consumed Edward and he sighed in defeat. "Ah, it's no big deal!" He pushed out, "If you need something to do, you might as well help out."

Al inwardly smiled at his brother's nonchalant exterior, knowing full well that inside, the little Alchemist was abashed.

Pureblood started at Fullmetal's words, but accepted them stubbornly.

"I'll keep it in mind," she affirmed.

The Elric's and Pureblood parted ways after the confrontation, Alphonse explaining they had more reading to get back to, and Becca all too eager to leave their company after the hit her pride took from apologizing. It took no time before Becca was outside Maes' home and she knocked against the door firmly. She stood in the hallway of the complex longer than she would have liked before a bed-headed Gracia welcomed her with a warm smile. Becca sat on the sofa and took the water that was offered her.

"I'm so sorry to drop by so early," Pureblood gushed with furrowed brows.

"Don't worry dear, I was about to get up to make breakfast anyway. It's been a while since you've dropped by, I'm so glad you could come." beamed Gracia.

A blush rushed to Becca's face accompanied by guilt. Gracia was always so kind to her. If she was so bold to think, Gracia was almost like a mother to her; all the worrying and caring that the sweet woman did on Becca's behalf left a great imprint on her heart.

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm here too. I know I should drop by more often; I just get so caught up with work."

"I understand," said Gracia, thinking of her own husband and his dedication to his career. "Oh my!" fretted Gracia as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was unsightly! "Becca, how could you let me walk around looking like this," she teased.

Pureblood laughed as Gracia excused herself to straighten up before she began cooking. Before long the kind woman stepped back into the living room, looking more presentable. "He'll be out in just a moment," Gracia divulged, turning the corner, "just getting dressed. Would you stick around for breakfast, Dear?" she questioned as Becca took her last gulp of water.

"Absolutely! Would you like some help?" Becca offered.

"That'd be delightful!"

Soon the both of them were in the kitchen chittering away as the aroma of eggs and bacon filled the quaint home. Gracia moved to grab plates and silverware when Becca interceded. "I'll do it," smiled the longer haired brunette.

"Thank you, Becca. Let me just help you carry the silverware to the table." Mrs. Hughes nodded.

Maes' lively voice was heard before he was seen. "Well, well, well, smells twice as good as it normally does!" he chuckled, winking at Becca.

"Oh stop it Maes!" Gracia chided playfully, "You'll embarrass her."

"C'mon, she's made of thicker stuff than that." Hughes smiled, but changed the subject regardless. "How are you doing, Becca? Haven't seen you since last week. I heard Roy saddled you with the Elrics."

Pureblood glowered at him, halting her work of setting the table. "You knew about it?" she asked, beyond aggravated.

"Sure I did; Mustang didn't think up that one all on his own you know."

Becca could feel her jaw drop and Mrs. Hughes graciously bowed out to the kitchen, aware that the alchemist was about to change demeanors very quickly.

"Maes, what the hell!" She barked.

Hughes' face lost all sense of joking and instead changed to that of puzzlement. "I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"Ecstatic? Why would I possibly be happy about this! What could you have been thinking? I mean, I expect this from Roy, not you!" Becca felt she had been slapped in the face. Betrayed by her brother. Left out to dry.

"Becca, you're losing me here. You've always wanted to travel and the Elric brothers are great company, what's going on?"

A good portion of Pureblood's raging fire extinguished as Maes explained himself, realizing he only did it to benefit her. "Great company," she scoffed, "Maybe Alphonse, but I didn't get off on too good a start with Fullmetal."

"What happened?"

"Mustang thought it would be funny to mislead the midget into thinking I was a man."

Hughes fought to keep back his laugh. "I'm sorry, what?"

Becca grunted. "It's that damn name! ' _Beck',_ " she said in her greatest imitation of Mustang's voice.

Understanding lit Hughes' face and this time he couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled its way up his throat. Pureblood simply glared daggers at him and continued setting the table.

"Anyway, it resulted in this huge misunderstanding and we said some things and it just wasn't the most ideal first impression," she surmised.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Maes said genuinely. "But I don't think that should stop you from doing what you've always dreamed of. It's not the most ideal situation, I know. It might even get a little dangerous, after all, this won't exactly be a vacation." Hughes was quiet a moment before continuing. "I wasn't so thrilled to throw you in this situation, honestly, but in the long run, Becca," he met her gaze with a fiery focus, "I think this will benefit both you, and Edward and Alphonse."

"Care to explain?" Becca inquired dryly, finally finished with the table.

"Their predicament…well, it's led them to search for the same thing as you."

Becca froze, her blood ran cold. _If they're looking for it too... why could they possibly need it?_ she thought fearfully.

"What do you mean?" Pureblood was finally able to murmur.

Before Maes could elaborate, a joyful "Bebe!" was heard.

Becca swiftly turned to find an overjoyed Elicia running towards her, arms extended. Without hesitation a large smile broke out on Becca's face and she scooped the little girl up, spinning her in a circle and eliciting a bubbly laugh from the toddler. "Where have you been?" Elicia asked, eyes wide and curious.

"Well, Bebe's been really busy with work lately," answered sadly Becca.

"Like Daddy?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Are you going to stay now?" pleaded Elicia.

Pureblood's heart cracked. "Oh I wish I could stay forever! But I can only stay for breakfast right now…"

Elicia's face lost some of its luster.

"Daddy will stay with you forever!" Maes nearly shouted and floated over to the sulking girl, pressing his cheek to hers dotingly.

"Elicia," Gracia spoke emerging from the kitchen, a pan of eggs in her hands. "Come now, don't make Becca feel bad."

Elicia solemnly nodded and looked to the floor.

"Breakfast is ready." Gracia continued, "Why don't you all sit down."

...

Becca thanked the Hughes' family one last time for their hospitality before headed out the door. She always deeply enjoyed her time there with the Hughes'. It did not escape her, however, that she had never gotten her answer from Maes when she questioned what the Elric's where doing looking for the same artifact. _How could going with Edward and Alphonse on their quest help me with my own?_ She puzzled. Becca wasted no more time. If Maes couldn't tell her, she would make Roy.


End file.
